characterbuildingfandomcom-20200217-history
Doctor Who
Doctor Who is one of the Variants chose for Character Building. Minifigures Series 1 Originally Doctor Who contained 10 Minifigures in a Series. The 10 Minifigures included: *The Eleventh Doctor (Common) *Cyberman (Common) *Dalek Drone (Common) *Amy Pond (Uncommon) *Dalek Strategist (Uncommon) *Smiler (angry face) (Uncommon) *Weeping Angel (screaming face) (Uncommon) *Silurian Genral RestacSilurian Genral Restac (Uncommon) *The Eleventh Doctor (blue shirt) (Rare) *Weeping Angel (serene face) (Rare) Some of these original figures were placed into sets to attract more buyers. The Dalek Drone, Cyberman and Weeping Angel (screaming face) were re-released into Army Builder Packs. Containing 5 of each figure. These three Army Builder Packs are sold at £10.00 and you can increase your Dalek, Cyberman and Weeping Angel squad by 5 per pack. Army Packs *Dalek Drone Pack *Weeping Angel Pack *Cyberman Pack Series 2 The Second Series has been released into shops. This Series will contain some familiar Minifigures, alonng with brand new Series 6 Minifigures! The Series contains another 10 Minifigures, the Minifigures consist of: *The Eleventh Doctor (Series 2) (Common) *Silent (Common) *Amy Pond (Series 2) (Uncommon) *Cyberleader (Uncommon) *Roman Auton (Uncommon) *Supreme Dalek (Uncommon) *Vampire (Uncommon) *Rory Williams (Uncommon) *River Song (Rare) *Amy Pond (Police Uniform) (Rare) Daily Mirror Exclusives Three Daily Mirror Exclusive Minifigures have been released! All three of them were limited and you could only get them by buying the Daily Mirror over a period of 3 days which contain 3 vouchers. Each day you take in the voucher to Toys 'r' us or Sainsburys then take your voucher to customer services, where they give you the Minifigure. However now you cannot get this Minifigure from an official shop.thumb|300px|right|The Advert for the Figures! All three of the Minifigures are: *The Eleventh Doctor (exclusive) *Amy Pond (exclusive) *Eternal Dalek Sets There is various Minisets in the Doctor Who collection. The three sets come complete, ready to build with one to two Minifigures. The Mininsets released are: *Tardis Console room mega set *The Tardis Miniset *The Time of the Angels Miniset *Dalek Progenitor Room Miniset *The Eleven Doctors Set The Tardis Miniset contains The Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond Minifigure. The Time of the Angels Miniset contains one Minifigure the Weeping Angel (screaming face). The Dalek Progenitor Room Miniset contains one Dalek Supreme Minifigure. Super Rares Series 1 In Series 1, 5 brand new collectable Super Rare Minifigures were released, of which were: *Raggedy Doctor *Amy Pond (green top) *Weeping Angel Projected *The Eleventh Doctor (in football kit) *Silurian Warrior All 5 of these collectables are limited to stock. There is 500 Raggedy Doctors There is 100 Amy Pond (green tops) There is 500 Weeping Angel Projected There is 100 Eleventh Doctor (football kit) There is 100 Silurian Warriors Series 2 The Series 2 of Character Building Doctor Who Minifigures have popped up everywhere. The Minifigures were orginally found in a packet, to later on see Character Options release an official announcment. The Super Rare line has had another 5 added, of which they all are: *Auton Rory 'The Last Centurion' *Hologram Silent *Amy Pond in Pirate Costume *The Eleventh Doctor in Straight Jacket *River Song Mini sets A super rae version of the Eleven Doctors Set was released. The First Doctor had white hair, the fourth and seventh had cream jumpers, the ninth had a green shirt, and the tenth had glasses.﻿